Mig 10: Gamaverse
This is the second series of the Mig 10 franchise created by me, Migster7 (Mig), of course. Plot Miguel Tennyson, now with his new and original Gamatrix, continues his adventures trying to stop the bad guys from destroying everything and taking over everything. No longer joined by his fellow teammate, Mig is a solo hero and discovers a vast underground alien-inhabited city called "Under City" and stop new bad guys who are up to no good once again. Witness the NEW adventures in Mig 10: Gamaverse! Characters *Miguel Tennyson (main) *Maltha (main) *Clepron Stargo *Magister Dan Villains *Romatron (main) *Jackel (whereabouts remain unknown) *Tyere (escaped) **Tyere's Lackies (escaped) *Zombozo *Ninenine (whereabouts remain unknown) *Sunder *Splot (confined) *Corrolieis (deceased) *Prince Skredall (deceased) *Princess Lumpha (confined) *Yalo (50/50, escaped) Aliens Note: If an alien has a '^^^ 'in it, that means it has a confirmation pic. If an alien has a '+++' in it, that means it is confirmed for sure. New Aliens *Magmageddon *Octospecto *Kreepy Krawl *Nitrowing *ElectroCharge *Yellow Star *String Man *Sdrawkcab (Backwards) *Flish-Flash +++ *Cosmos +++ Returning Aliens *Diamondhead *Jury Rigg ^^^ *Spidermonkey *Humungousaur *Eatle *Crashhopper *Terraspin *NRG *XLR8 *Heatblast *Echo Echo ^^^ *Brainstorm ^^^ *Big Chill *Migmummy +++ *Migvicktor +++ *Migwolf +++ *Bullhorns *SonaR *Tige-Rodent +++ *Alien M *Spiker *ICEitope *Lavalamp *Puncherbot *Battery-Acid +++ *Flash Flood *Warpspeed *Dragonfly *Sonic Boomer *Articguana ^^^ *Ripjaws *Grey Matter *Eye Guy ^^^ *Rath *Wildmutt *Armodrillo *Stinkfly Episodes ''Main article: Episode Guide '' Trivia *PM confirmed that Mig will have a new trix with a new set of 10 aliens. *The art style of this series has changed to Omniverse format. *The main villain is confirmed to be Romatron. *Mig gains a new ally: Maltha, a weapons master and a detective for the plumbers. *Mig is confirmed to be more of a solo hero, meaning Clepron will not be in the series anymore from eps 1 and 2. *It is confirmed that Maltha will be a new partner for Mig in Mig 10: Gamaverse, who is very fond of Mig himself. *PM confirmed that Mig may have up to 5 new additonal aliens as well as the new set of 10 and returning old aliens. **All aliens from Mig 10 are confirmed to re-appear in Gamaverse. *There is a confirmd number of 75 episodes overall with this season, making it the most eps in the Mig 10 franchise. *Each season will have 4 week breaks for the other season to air after it. *It is confirmed that after the end of season 1, an episode will be aired every Friday night (same) AND Saturday night. *Although Four Arms, Water Hazard, and Kickin Hawk have pics in GV format, they will not appear in the show itself. *Mig 10: Gamaverse will get up to 3 specials/movies later on in the series. *After arc 1, the writing style of episodes will change from: "I like this," Mig said, to: Mig: I like this. See Also Mig 10: Gamaverse/Gallery Category:Series Category:Episode Lists Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Sequel